


Darker than night

by AutobotStarfire



Series: The Starfire chronicles [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotStarfire/pseuds/AutobotStarfire
Summary: A girl with a connection with the allspark, it some how changes her, and becomes Megatron's creation. Oh joy. How is this going to go? With a cruel mech like him? And She's not a cruel femme like him! This is going to be a long time, and worst of all.... she can no longer have coffee!





	1. Intro

A man, his wife, and their child are walking out in the park, on a late summer night.

"Aww, look at lil' River! She's fascinated with the fire flies! It's adorable," The woman said, the woman's name was Emily, she had raven black hair, and blue eyes. River was baby girl that had red hair and blue eyes.

"that it is," the man said, leaning over and tickling their daughter a little, the baby girl giggled and grabbed at her fathers finger. Her fathers name was Luke, and he had red hair, and brown eyes. "I've never regretted refusing the doctors keeping our child for over-night observance. She's strong, in a way born a fighter. She didn't need all that medical stuff."

"Just like her father." Emily said. suddenly there seemed to be tons of fireflies swarming around them, they swirled this way and that, all in unison, before taking shape of one solid being in front of them, it was giant, and very robot like. Luke stood protectively in front of his family, Emily was worried for her husband, but his willingness to protect made her love him all the more.

"do not worry, I'm not here to harm you," the giant being said, "my designation is allspark."

"how do I know I can trust you?" Luke said harshly, but still, he felt as if he could trust allspark.

"I am here to give a gift of sorts." Allspark said, "may I hold her?"

For some reason Emily felt compleat trust in Allspark, and handed her daughter to the giant. Allspark took her gently, and held her close to her face. "River Lily Heartston, you will go through many hardships, and changes. But you will not be alone. You will do great things, and become something great, when you have changed you will no longer be known as River, instead you will be known as Starfire. I have given you this gift to help you." A shimmer turned into a necklace, it looked like a sapphire surrounded by silver.

"Sparks!" Chirped little River, as the necklace was put on her. It was her first word.

"yes little one, you may forever call me sparks." Allspark said gently, and gave River back to her parents. "Be sure she always has it on her, never take it off, it will save her in the times to come."

"what are you?" Luke asked.

"I am a creator of a race known as cybertronians." Allspark said before disappearing


	2. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something terrible happens to river when she's five

I was running around the house giggling for absolutely no reason, when suddenly daddy jumped out from around the corner, I let out a squeal as he grabbed me and started tickling me. My necklace vibrates, I don't know why it does that, mom said when I was a baby, it would calm me down.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! I have caught the great Starfire!" Daddy roared triumphantly, Starfire is my nickname, I don't know why though.

"D-d-da-a-dy, st-op! Pl-ea-se!" I said through my laughter.

"do you surrender?" He asked, temporarily stopping.

"No! Never give up! Never surrender!"

"now where did you hear that?"

Shrugging uselessly I said "I think I heard it from one of you."

"Do you know who originally said it?"

"No."

"Well then, it's back to the tickling!" But before daddy could start tickling me again, I took off running and squealing. I ran and hid behind mommy.

"Luke! Are you playing mad dog again?" Mommy yelled.

"No... not exactly." Daddy said, walking through the door, "I was just grabbing her, and tickling her."

"Well it's almost dinner time, so calm down. And get ready for dinner."

Knowing I was safe I ran off to wash up.

Dinner was fun, because daddy was being goofy again. After dinner, I was sitting by a window and colored in my coloring book. My necklace suddenly started vibrating and blinking furiously. I looked out the window for a moment. "Mommy, my necklace, it's acting funny.

Mommy looked up, and looked worried at what she saw. "River come on." She said firmly, as she grabbed me and went deeper into the house. "Luke, I think we..." Mommy was cut off when the roof suddenly crashed in, I let out a terrified shriek and daddy came running in.

"We need to leave now!" Daddy said ans he rushed mommy and I away. We were running, and a giant being blew up houses and stomping around. Suddenly daddy wasn't behind us, and the giant was coming right for us.

Mommy set me down in a hidden area. "Run like a River." Mommy said with a small smile.

"No mommy no!"

"Run!" She suddenly barked, as she pushed me away, and ran off. The giant followed.

"Run." A voice whispered in my head, it was not mommy's but it seemed familiar, and I obeyed. An explosion came from the direction I ran. I continued running, eventually I heard thuds, and I tripped, I looked up to see the giant, It had glowing red eyes. It readied a giant gun, but froze. There was suddenly a bolt that hit the giant. It turned and I ran.

I ran up to a building, tears streaming down my face. I collapsed at the door. My necklace hummed in a soothing manner. Someone opened the door and it stopped.

"Oh my, what happened?" A woman with dark brown hair, brown skin, and brown eyes.

"M-my f-family, gone!" I managed to gasp.

The woman simply held me close, stroking my hair in a soothing manner. It was the best thing she could have done. I snuggled closer, and cried hard. My necklace started vibrating and shining again. I could trust this person, I just knew. She was lead into the building, which later she learned was an orphanage.


	3. Strang.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When River is 14. Fluff.

The red eyes glared down at me, a large blaster pointed at me. No one to save me. No where to run. Suddenly the gun fired.

I woke up screaming. Jaydon ran into my room, "it's okay River." He hummed, holding me close, "It's not real, it's just a dream." Oh if only he knew! But I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't. So I just did my best to calm down. "It's a school day today." He said calmly.

"Okay, I'll be down in a bit." I replied.

He nodded, before exiting the room and closing the door. I sighed before changing out of my yoga pants and t-shirt and getting into some jeans and a red shirt. "RED SHIRT, I might not make it." I chuckled to myself, making a star trek reference, and how red shirts always died, in fact that's what it said on my shirt. I was now fourteen, nine years since the accident. I came down stairs, Mildred had a cup off coffee ready for me as I entered the kitchen. "Thanks Mildred." I said as I took the cup wearily and sat down.

She gave me an amused smile, "That shirt? To school?" She asked.

"Rough night, I figured it fits." I said, shrugging.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. Send me to the circus?"

My joke suggestion made her smile. "I think I'll just send you to school."

I slump my shoulders jokingly, I sipped on my coffee and ate a bowl of oatmeal. "Well, wish me luck! I hope I survive."

"You're strong, I know you will." I froze. A line my father would use so much on me. I brushed it off and exited.

I met Jaydon outside. "Really? That shirt?" He asked.

"Oh not you to!" I folded my arms.

"Well, just hope you don't get in trouble." He ruffled my hair, I grumbled. He could be so caring and sweet, and then he could be so very ornery, but like a big brother. He followed me into the bus.

School was sooo long, and tiring. Well except for science, and P.E. I have an awesome science teacher! And the P.E teacher is hilarious! And we played dodge ball.

"Hey look, it's a weirdo orphan! Where are your parents?" The school bully, Rusty said.

"You're question makes absolutely no sense, especially considering your statement." I nipped back, turning around. My face emotionless, except for my eyes, which sparked with anger.

Oh, apparently he had his group of "friends" with him.

"Nice necklace, can I see." It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"No, now leave me alone."

He grabbed for me. I managed to dodge, "give it to me now."

"Keep your servos off of me." Wait, what? Servos? Where did that come from? Well it confused him enough that I could make a break for it. Being built for running, and having adrenaline rushing through me made me really fast right now.

And I ran right into Jaydon and a boy named Samuel Witwicky, literally, and we both went crashing to the ground. I ducked behind him as he got up, he noticed the school bullies. They formed a semi circle around us. Jaydon stormed Rusty, getting in his face and demanding in an aggressive tone, "Back off!" Well that made Rusty shrink back.

"Come on guys, it's getting boring around here." Rusty said before running off, his gang behind him.

Jaydon turned around and helped me up, "just get in their face and they'll go running with tails between their legs."

"Thanks Jay'. He was making smart remarks about my parents. And then he wanted my necklace."

"He's just trying to make you angry."

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

I simply nodded. "I have to get to work. See you later."

"Okay, be safe River."

I walked off towards the pet store. 'How could such senseless remarks, sting so much?' My thoughts were interrupted when a man grabbed my arm and started pulling me off into an ally way.

"Please come with me, I need to ask you some questions." He said.

"NO!" I screamed, "LET ME GO!" I kicked him in the shin and ran, I ducked into a crowd of people, and doubled back around to the pet shop. I ran inside, and caught my breath.

"River what's wrong?" The pet shop owner Jonathan Smith asked, he was a man in his late thirties, he had short, brown hair, and grey eyes, and he was 6' 2''.

"A stranger tried to take me aside, I bolted."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah me too. What do you want me to start with?"

"Could you start with the rabbits?"

"Sure! I'm on it." I grabbed the cleaning supplies and got to work."

"Hey Jonathan, can you please call Mildred and ask her to pick me up?"

"Sure, let me guess, it's because of that man." He picked up the phone.

I nodded quietly.

Mildred arrived pretty soon, "River, are you alright?"

"Yeah Mildred, I'm perfectly fine." I brush her off.

"Hey, short stuff, I heard about your encounter." Jaydon said.

"Don't call me that." I growl a little at the nickname.

"Well I finally got my car."

"That's awesome! Can I see?"

"Sure."

We went outside and Jaydon showed me a 2001 Aston Martin Vanquish, it was a metallic blue and was pretty beat up.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"With a little work, I think it'll look brand new." I said, I inspected the car, there were some strange scratches that went deep into it. I touched the scratch, and I almost could have sworn the car shuddered. "Sam is going to be jealous of you."

"Even if the car is beat up, I got mine before him." Jaydon said, with that signature smirk of his. "Anyway, I also have enough left over for paintball, the gear is sitting by the front door if you want to go. David and Sam are also coming." David was Jaydon's room mate.

"You know I love paintball."

"Yeah, ever since you shot that boy as soon as you rolled over!" Jaydon was laughing at that memory.

"Shush! I was the last one left, I got surrounded and he scarred me!"

"River are you ready to go?" Mildred interrupted.

"Yes!" I said a little to quickly.

After paintball we came back in. We went to our rooms, laughing the whole way up.

"Wasn't that funny when that guy snuck up on sam? He screamed like a little girl!" David said.

"Oh yes! And when you nearly hit one of our team mates Jaydon!" I said.

"At least I didn't shoot the referee!" Jaydon directed that one to me.

"That was an accident! I wasn't aiming for him!"

We reached our rooms, I went into mine, and Jaydon, and David went into theirs. "BANG!" "SPLASH!"I had set it up to where a balloon would would pop, and a bucket of water would fall on there heads when they opened the door.

"RIVER!" They yelled in unison. I laughed and slammed my door shut.


	4. Woopie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add in the last chapter that the paint ball experience of River shooting the boy at close range when he said surrender, I did that. He scared the living daylights out of me! And the shooting the referee in the arm was also something I did, I was aiming for someone who I didn't know was surrendering, and even after he surrendered he came back out! I did get him that time though.
> 
> And I labeled this chapter correctly.
> 
> Also I came up with this long before I read transformers fan-fic.

"River." A voice in the dark said.

"Who's there?" I responded.

Suddenly I saw fireflies all around me, and then they came together and formed a massive figure, that looked like a robot, it had a kind, feminine look about it. And somehow I knew it.

"Sparks?" I questioned.

"As you once called me before. Yes." She replied

"Why are you here?"

"To let you know, not to be surprised of the changes you will go through in the future, it is your destiny."

"What kind of changes?"

"You will be come a cybertronian. One of metal. They have already started."

"What! Why?! I like my life as a human! If I become one of those, I'm going to be hunted!" I was screeching.

"You need to save many. And don't worry, you will be able to shift into a vehicle of your choice. And Jaydon can't call you short stuff any more."

"But why me?" Though the part about Jaydon was rather funny

"You are greater that you think." Everything started swirling and fading away then.

"No! Wait! Don't go!" I shouted in my sleep, and I was shouting that when I woke. Jaydon came in, I waved him off, "not now." He silently went to his own room. It was one of those times I was thankful I didn't have a roommate. What was I going to do? I went to the door of Jaydon's room and knocked "Hey Jay'." He opened the door and came out, already dressed for the day. "I can't sleep. Do you want to go down to the lab?"

"Yeah, let me grab my pack." A few moments later we where going down stairs.

"Hey Mildred, we're going to the lab. We'll be back before school." I said, heading out the door.

"Not without something to eat!" She rushed over and shoved some granola bars in our hands.

"Thanks Mildred!" We said in unison before heading off. We trekked through the woods to get to it. And old man that had no children let us make it here, and in return, we helped him out around his farm.

I furrowed my brow as I thought of the dream. Maybe it was just a dream.

My thoughts were interrupted when Jaydon shouted "River! You're eyes! They're glowing!" He was panicking.

Nope, not a dream. "Don't worry about it Jaydon, it's fine."

"Well they've stopped now. But are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine!" I snapped, though I really wasn't fine.

"Okay... I was just asking."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, we soon arrived at the lab.

"Jaydon, I'm sorry I snapped, there's just a lot on my mind."

"Don't worry about it." He said. "I know what will make you feel better!" He walked over to a "Frankenstein" speaker we made, he turned on the mp3 suddenly some music turned on.

 _"_ I got this feelin' inside my bones

It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flyin' up, no ceilin', when we in our zone"

I laughed and started singing along.

"I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (ooh)  
I can't take my eyes up off it, movin' so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop"

* * *

We headed back to home, we went into our rooms to get ready for school, this time I didn't do any red shirt references. I choose a black shirt that said "part time student, full time ninja!" And some black pants to go along with it. I grabbed my backpack with my school books in it and headed down stairs.

"Hey Mildred where ready..." we froze in our tracks, because what we saw was the whole kitchen filled with men in black suits. I recognized one of them. The man that tried to pull me aside.

"River Heartston I presume?" He said, "do you remember me?"

"Yeah you're the crazy weirdo from yesterday the tried to take me into an alley. How'd that work out for ya?"

I seemed to have hit a nerve. Which I liked, because I didn't like him.

"Look, I'm agent Simmons, from sector 7."

"Never heard of it."

"And you never will, sector seven is a facility that doesn't exist. And you need to come with me."

"Sorry, it doesn't exist, and I don't go to palaces that don't exist."

One of his companions gave him a funny looking device. He pointed it at me, it started beeping really loud and really fast. "Tag 'em, and bag 'em." He said turning around.

"Come on Jaydon!" I shouted, running back upstairs, Jaydon close behind. "My room! I kept the ladder!"

"Really?" Jaydon said with disbelief, "I thought you where scared of climbing it!"

"I was much more afraid of the monster in my dreams! And I'm not scared of it anymore!"

I tossed a rope ladder out of the window in my room, and climbed down it. Jaydon close behind. By the time we were about six feet from the ground when those guys arrived at the window, I jumped the rest of the way. "Meet at the den!" The den was the nickname for the lab. I ran into the woods. Quickly reaching the lab, I barged inside and grabbed one of our paint ball guns, I set it to shoot at really high speed.

When Jaydon came tromping in I nearly shot him. "Sorry Jay, I'm a bit on edge."

"Well could you at least tell me what's going on?"

"I'm not even entirely sure. Just suit up, and we'll split up."

Jaydon grabbed his paintball machine gun, and some of the tactical gear. I wore a paintball mask, a vest and a lot of ammo holders, I also grabbed a couple of paintball pistols. We ran out and apart from one another.

I scurried up a tree and waited. Soon some of the S7 men came running my way, holding another device.

"She went this way, she's got a pretty strong radiation trail." One of the men said.

RADIATION?! I WAS RADIOACTIVE?! Well that's just great. As they got to close for comfort I shot a few, the ones I shot cried out in pain. I would cry out to considering how high I set it.

"There she is!" Simmons shouted. Oh joy. I took a couple of shots at him for the sake of it. And actually managed to hit him once.

I dropped the big gun in the tree and practically jumped down. Once I hit the ground I ran like a t-rex was chasing me. Which, I would rather be chased by a t-rex than them. I headed back into town, a little bit a ways from the road though I collapsed from a stitch in my side. I needed to breathe. I caught my breath, and saw an S7 van drive by. I panicked, I got up and ran into an unfamiliar part of the woods. I came upon a clearing with a dirt road leading to it, I decided to run across. It was a large clearing, I was halfway across when I heard the roar of engines, I turned away from the dirt road to try and run back into the woods, but a bunch of guys with guns came out. I was surrounded. I was panting hard.

"Hands up and on your knees!" One of the men yelled.

I complied. "Well done.*pant* You've caught,*pant* a child." I said as Simmons came up. "You guys are smarter than I thought. And really. All this?" Gestured around, "for a fourteen year old?"

"Aren't you funny." He said, his comment was dripping with sarcasm.

Someone took my gear off and handcuffed me, and shoved me into a van. Like I said, an awful lot of work for a fourteen year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I had better end the chapter there. Any way.. please leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter! Any advice or suggestions you'd like to send, feel free to do so. I'm all ears. And the song you heard was can't stop the feeling. By Justin Timberlake.


	5. A talent for getting captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot my password....
> 
> -Cybertronian speech-
> 
> :the alspark:
> 
> 'thought when not in PoV, or talking to the allspark directly while conscience'
> 
> "Human speech"

I sat in the back of the van, glaring daggers at Simmons. "What do you know about aliens?" Simmons asked.

My mind wandered to Sparks, did she qualify as an alien? I think she did. "Other than the fictional kind of stuff. Nothing. Personally I just think that they are a hoax."

"Oh really?" "Then why do you have the same radiation signature as one?"

The radiation detector kept beeping like crazy, it had been like that for the whole trip so far, I guess I had a lot of radiation coming off of me, Simmons turned it off. "What kind of radiation am I giving off?" I asked, worry in my voice.

"That's classified." Then he added, "but it is not dangerous." At least there was that.

"Thank you for that bit of info."

"Now, why do you give the same energy signature as one of them?"

I reminded silent. Avoiding his gaze, looking out the window instead. Which probably made me look guilty. For some reason I thought I saw Jaydon's car. It was probably just a trick of the mind.

"Are you one of them?" Simmons' questions were getting really annoying.

"No! I'm still human! And I don't think I've been hanging around any giant alien robots!"

"I never told you that they were robots."

Suddenly I realized my mistake. "Um. Y-you must have!"

"No I didn't. You have been lying to us."

Suddenly out of nowhere a metallic blue aston Martin streaked towards us. I braced myself for impact, but I didn't really need to, because right as it was about to hit, the car TRANSFORMED! It jumped over and grabbed onto the car. It still jerked a bit but not as bad. It quickly tore off the door and pulled me out of there, it transformed back into the car with me in the passenger side! Then we sped off.

A voice came through the radio, "BuckleUpFemme!" The voice was so fast I was barely able to understand it, but I did. And a good thing to, because he was off like a flash! I don't think this model of car was supposed to go this fast. But this was an alien robot, so it, I mean he, I'm guessing it's a him because of the voice, he must have some sort of upgrade or mod. I don't think S7 could catch up now.

"Who are you?"

"TheNamesBlurr."

"Fitting name. Do you always talk like this?"

"No,ISometimesTalkSlower."

Well this will take some getting used to. "Thanks for rescuing me." "Soo are you a cybertronian?"

"YesHaveYouMetOneOfUsBefore?"

"Not exactly..." I hesitated before saying, "could you please talk a little slower? It's kinda hard to understand you."

"ICan'tRightNow."

Oh this was going to be a long, yet probably short trip. "Agh," I suddenly felt very dizzy, I ducked down and held my head.

"AreYouAllRight! ItIsn'tFatalIsIt?! Don'tWorryI'll..."

"Blurr! Cool it! I'm fine, I probably was trying to track movement when I couldn't."

I thought we had lost them when Suddenly an S7 van pulled out in front of us. Blurr swerve, and I let out a screech of pain and fear, as blurr drove into a wooded area. "Blurr you need to drop me off somewhere in these woods and then keep on driving!"

"ButWhatAboutYou,WillYouBeAlrightWithAllTheAnimals?!"

"Blurr, I was practically born in the woods."

"But..."

"No buts! I will be fine!" I clenched my jaw in pain. "Here! Drop me off here!"

Blurr obeyed, stopping to open his door, once I got out he transformed. he was tall, and blue of course, the back of his... head? Pointed backwards, he looked fast, I know he is fast. He bent down giving me a concerned look. "Are you sure." He spoke at a normal speed for the first time I met him.

"Yes, thank you for rescuing me. But you need to go, there is no point in both of us getting captured." I looked back to see headlights approaching. I turned back to him and gave a weak smile, "You sound better when talking normal by the way. Please guard Jaydon."

He nodded, before transforming and driving off. I stood there for a second longer before running off, I didn't have much energy left, and I was fading fast, which caused me to trip over a root, I gave out a small cry, falling against something sharp, I looked to see a large gash, seeping out of it was a blue liquid, :energon: a small voice inside me whispered. I really didn't care what happened next I was so exhausted, but I got up and pushed myself forward just a little longer, before collapsing from exhaustion. I just lay there, half awake, half asleep, and feeling mostly dead. I don't know how long I laid there, but the longer I was there, the more the world around me darkened. At one point I remember a light, and I think there were a lot of voices, I remember being picked up, before darkness swallowed me.

I awoke ever so slightly to the screech of metal against metal, and the clank of a door, that sounded of metal as well.

"How is NBE-2?" A voice I recognized as Simmons spoke.

What? What is that supposed to mean?

"Still hasn't awoken, though it has been showing signs of waking up." Another voice says, I don't recognize the voice however.

I attempted to move my arm, I heard a creak of metal.

"Hold on!" The voice was excited, "she appears to be waking up!"

I opened my eyes "optics", that voice again! So I opened my optics, and blinked a few times.

"She's awake!" Please just stop, just stop saying the obvious.

I move my arm in front of my face, it is made entirely out of metal, it is a sleek black with some fairly realistic flames painted on it, I. Love. It. I love the paint job! 'Thank you sparks!'

I hear her chuckle inside my head, :you are welcome young one.: I work on sitting up, I can vaguely hear Simmons and captain obvious in the back ground, chattering rapidly, I could see them out of the corner of my vision, rushing out of the room. Once in a sitting position I can see that my armour is mostly black with those flames on them, I feel like there are two extra limbs on my back, I bring them in front of me to see that they are wings! Big wings that look like they are made of giant metal feathers! The first row of feathers are a black that is darker than night, like most of me, the second row looks like fire! They are beautiful!

"Hey!" A voice seemed to shout, waaaay louder than necessary, but it did get my attention, I folded my wings back up and looked around, high above me was an area where there were a bunch of people standing, it was protected by glass.

"What?!" I snapped glaring at them, grouchy at the voice that interrupted me, and that hurt my hearing because of how high the volume was. The people in there cowered under my glare, I must be pretty intimidating now.

The man seemed unfazed, he was older than the rest, "You now belong to Sector-7, You are also to be known as NBE-2, none biological extraterrestrial."

Wow, that had to take a lot of courage to say, not only that, but now I was mad, no, more than mad, even more than furious. This... Human! Comes up to me, and says I am now some sort of property! and I can't even use my name for identification! What am I?! Livestock?! I tried standing, only to collapse back to the ground again. If looks could kill, everyone here would be dust, that was how mad I was. "Are you saying that I am livestock?! To be dealt with like a mere animal?!" My wings clattered, as I flapped them in fury, "I am not NBE-2! I am Starfire!"

My show of anger was brought down in the amount of intimidation, because I wasn't strong enough to stand. I looked at each individual person, memorizing their faces, for some reason Simmons wasn't there. Oh well, no biggie.

"Watch your tone. You are in no position to make demands." The same man who had been speaking to me the whole time gave me a harsh look. I started to wonder if he has dealt with cybertronians before, though they did call me NBE-2, so there must be an NBE-1.

"You haven't read me my rights." Usually I don't have enough confidence to go up against someone else, but I was bigger, and more powerful than them, also I was mad, you tend to do dumb things when you're mad.

"You are not a citizen of the US, or even earth. You have no rights." He responds. Not fun.

"Who is NBE-1?"

"You are not at liberty to know or ask that."

I turn my back to then, pouting, and silently crying, I notice the spot where I had gotten the gash on, it was my left leg, it was no longer there, instead it was just a rough spot on my armour, like a scar. The guy was yelling at me again, telling me to pay attention, like I was going to listen to him. I suddenly longed for some music to block out the noise and the world. preferably Lyndsy Sterling. Suddenly headphones transformed over my ea..

:audio receptors:

Sparks is interrupting my thoughts again. Any way... I had headphones playing Master of Tides. I closed my optics, curled up and just listened, slowly drifting of to sleep. This Cybertronian thing was exhausting.

:just sleep, and heal, you'll be alright my young Starfire. You will get out of here.: The allspark's words helped me sleep.

"Thanks Sparks."


End file.
